Electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) and radio frequency interference (“RFI”) are two of the various types of unwanted disturbances that may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise affect or limit the effective performance of electronic circuitry of electronic devices due to electromagnetic conduction or electromagnetic radiation from an external source. One way to reduce such interference for electronic circuitry is to place electrically conducting metal around the circuitry. For example, an electronic circuit component on a printed circuit board (PCB) is sometimes placed under a metal cover, fence, or can. A possible problem with the foregoing approach is that the metal cover, fence, or can may increase the size of the circuit board and may increase a thickness of an electronic device that includes the circuit board.